My Salvation
by westkitsune
Summary: Remus had been a slave ever since he was bitten by a werewolf, just so that he could still live. Yet in the Malfoys family's hands all he ever experienced was hell, until one festival where he met a pair of gray eyes that would change his life forever.


Disclaimers: I do not own any HP or MWPP character. The brilliant author, JK Rowling, owns them.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

Warnings: slash, slightly AU, slavery and gore and torture, somewhat not graphic rape in some chapters (the author is a little afraid of writing too graphic stuff; also the reason for the rating), OOC.

A/N: heh heh my first Harry Potter fic, be nice guys, even if this fic ain't… –grins- well, let's just say I'm inspired by a number of people. Firstly, Atsureki who made the best ranken slavery fanfic, cheers! To David the S., your works rocks (worships) so, this is a tribune to you both! And to JK Rowling, what would we do without your beautiful work? Use them to fulfill our imagination's desires, maybe? To you who is reading this, thanks for taking time to read it, enjoy, I hope… and oh, might take long to update, see, the author here have a tendency to bite more than supposed to and is now indebted to all the reviewers, and will update as soon as Christmas break comes around. –ahem- I edited it thanks to reviewers who pointed out my mistakes… I'm confused, though… Sirius' eyes is gray… or should it be spelled grey? And Remus' hair is tawny?… not auburn so…? –whines- sorry for the poor grammar…

My Salvation

Chapter 1 – The Malfoys' Festivity

The young animagi hated it. Hated everything about his family. Gray eyes glanced up at the half-moon summer sky, darkness making his eyes a darker shade almost like black. It was then in his bored-induced state that the fifteen year-old lifts himself up from the foot of the trunk he was resting on; pretending to be oblivious to the supposed-to be merry laughter on the far distance which to the raven-haired boy sounded more of like sadistic ones. He tucked a silky strand of his black hair behind his ear gracefully, revealing somewhat cream colored skin.

It was that time of the year again wherein the Black family gathered with all the other purebloods of the Wizarding world to the yearly festivity hosted by the Malfoy family to, well, celebrate. To the young Black, though, it was more like to gather everyone, curse the 'Mudbloods' and have a torture fest or something.

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up as his name was yelled to see a beautiful girl making her way towards him. He straightened his robe, muttered, "Lumos", lightening his wand and straining to see who was there, saw his cousin. "What's up, Andromeda?"

Andromeda walked up beside him, sighing dejectedly, "Uncle Alphard's looking for you, says that the Malfoys are going to present a leisure show in that place they call, 'Doomsday Arena'. I didn't really want to go, Bellatrix and Narcissa were talking excitedly about it, saying it's even more fascinating than last year."

"You have got to be kidding," Sirius groaned and shook his head. It was only his second time to attend this event; the last time was just the previous year, when Regulus became sick and no one was to save a seat for them on the 'coliseum'. Only after threatens of being cast off from the family and never returning Hogwarts plus a couple of beatings every now and then did the dark-haired boy comply. This year though, he only came as a favor to accompany Andromeda who was forced by his father.

"I tell you, don't even try to go near that place, it's worse than a torture chamber." Sirius growled, remembering all too well what happened before. Five minutes through the show and he was outside, puking and throwing up whatever meal he ate as the images of humans, apparently slaves who were somehow useless to the ministry, fought like dangerous animals on the arena, and being tortured out of sanity, flashed all too vividly in his mind.

Andromeda absentmindedly twirled her wand in her fingers, frowning deeply "well, no matter what Father says, I'm not going. Are you?"

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "Good, because I still think that what they're doing is inhuman. Bellatrix said Voldemort was the one who encouraged the Malfoys in doing it, Lucius' family had been gathering up slaves every year just for this…" she answered him, brows creasing. Yet, it's not like there's anything they can do about it.

"Scared, Black?"

Sirius' eyes narrowed at the voice that drawled behind him. The light from Sirius' wand illuminated Lucius' leering figure. Behind the blonde stood Crabbe, Goyle and Avery.

"Nothing decent to do, Malfie?" Sirius barked, hand clutching his wand a little tightly.

"Oh no," Smug silver eyes eyed him amusedly. "Just wanted to invite you personally to Dad's show, after all, my soon-to-be toy is going to have his fifth taste of torture. He's such a beauty, watching him whimper like that, fear in his eyes and tears in abundance…"

"You're sick!" Andromeda screamed, mortified beside Sirius while he tried to control his own reign of anger. "I pity him, then. Maybe I should get him away from your hell of a family."

"Oh really, Black? I'd look forward to that…" Lucius jeered and spun away, the other three following him like some fanclub. Had Sirius not been raging in anger, he would have laughed his head off at this. It was times like this that he wished his bestfriend were there to witness it all.

Yet Andromeda was still shaking in anger. "Do it." She stated forcefully.

"What?!"

"Save Lucius' toy… Do it."

"Andromeda…"

"Sirius, don't you see?! Lucius is the worst person to own anything; everything that gets in his hands, he destroys! He's even worse than Severus or any of his idiotic friends combined…" She answered through gritted teeth. "Do it, Sirius, please? For me…"

"But Andromeda…" Sirius whined, not really sure why he's not liking the idea.

"Andromeda!" Uncle Alphard's voice floated in the air and both looked up. "Where are you, you silly girl…?"

"Don't be scared of him, you know you're stronger and knows more hexes than he does!" she muttered to him. "Promise me Sirius, promise me you'll help whoever it is…"

"That's not the point…" He interjected, and Andromeda gave him a sharp look. "Fine, fine, I'll see what I can do… I promise to help whoever life Malfoy's making a hell…"

Her face broke into a smile and she gave him a warm hug. "Thanks Sirius, I'll count on you for it…" she grinned as Sirius pouted, even though he was feeling childish he didn't approve of this. "I'd better go, I promised to help in making the food just to avoid the show," she sighed.

Andromeda made her way back, leaving Sirius to contemplate and think of a plan to do what she was asking of him…

-----

'Damn, damn, damn…' Sirius thought as he closed his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4. _It was the only other book he brought along with a couple of Quidditch books and there was nothing there about hexes or jinxes that would prove effective against Lucius' dirty tricks, and he had forgotten at home the book about it given to him by James. 'What to do?!' he groaned and flopped himself back on the hard mattress of his bed, staring up at the picture of the Quidditch team Ireland zooming in and out of the frame of one book.

All of a sudden the stillness in the air was broken as shrill excitement once again flooded the whole place. Sirius groaned once more and buried the pillow against his ears, wanting to block out the sounds.

Promise me Sirius, promise me you'll help whoever it is… I promise to help whoever life Malfoy's making a hell… 

Damn him and his stupid mouth… why oh why did he make such a promise? A part of him was yelling at him to turn to a dog and run away from that place, only to return the next day. But still, a promise is a promise, and if there's one thing Sirius Black is it's that he never breaks a vow.

Sighing exasperatedly he lifted himself up from the bed and dragged his feet towards the large arena, hand hesitantly lingering against the handle of the entrance. Pulling all his pride and courage and taking a deep breath he pushed it open and was suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of blood. Brows furrowed and scowling he made his way down the bleachers, the place reminding him of Quidditch grounds but with deliberate mistakes. In a Quidditch field you sense competition and nervousness and excitement in the air, while the _Doomsday Arena_ stink of blood, despair and death. He had only missed around twenty minutes and already lifeless carcasses littered the floor.

Crunching up his nose Sirius moved and sat beside Regulus, whose eyes were beaming in a sadistic manner and a smirk gracing his pale face. Scowling he inched a little away from his so-called family and turned his gaze on the arena below. All of a sudden what he saw made his heart seemingly stop for a few seconds.

A young boy, around Sirius' age, with short tawny hair that made his skin so much milky pale and the most beautiful and biggest pair of golden eyes he had ever seen in his life, was being tied on the middle post of the arena. Fear was present in those eyes but his face showed that he was ready to go through whatever inhuman thing his tormentors were planning to do to him, and yet Sirius had the impression that once forced from his limits, nothing could hem the flow of tears in the young boy's eyes.

"Oh look, it's Remus…" Lucius smirked, eyeing the topless prostate pale skin of the young boy, the only thing he's wearing was ripped pants and the large black leather collar around his neck, revealing the smooth curves of his body.

Lucius' father, a big bulky man with piercing brown eyes smirked and nodded to one of the hooded men. Sirius had the fleeting impression that they were dementors, that is until a rough hand appeared out of the long robe and seized a-

Oh… no… damn…

Sirius closed his eyes tightly; looking away as the hooded man positioned himself behind Remus, as Lucius said his name was, whip in hand. Sirius cannot bear to watch this; his hands gripped tightly at his robe, around his wand, every fiber of his body yelling at him to put an end to such torture to the vulnerable boy… and yet he remained immobile.

Remus clenched his fingers in a tight ball as the whip was raised and was driven against his back in a loud crack, sending a wide red stripe. Remus took a ragged deep breath and bit down on his lower lip, determined not to cry out even a moan. His tormentor sent it again, a little harder, sending a purple stripe across Remus' back on top of the first one.

The crowd cheered, and Sirius' eyes were watering from being forcedly tight shut.

The hooded man wielded it with a surprisingly great skill, not breaking the skin but sending painful red strokes over Remus' back, the end of the lash curling around his side to hit his chest, then thighs. Over and over it hit him, sending the whip crashing against his back. And still he didn't cry out.

"Not screaming, eh?"

Remus felt the blows get harder, rougher, and more painful. He whimpered and a trail of blood trickled down his chin where he'd bitten through his lip, and dug his nails in the skin of his palms. Hot tears started roll down his cheeks from the pain. Remus back was now solid red from neck to knee. When he finally thought he would faint, the tormentor threw the whip aside and grabbed a fistful of Remus' light brown hair to bring his face up.

"Stupid, stubborn boy! I'm far done with you yet!"

Remus frowned at him with all the remaining strength he could muster. The older Malfoy made a sound of impatience; Remus' stubbornness was annoying him. He dropped Remus' head, kneeling down once more and Remus bit down on his lips again to stifle a scream as the man drags his long nails up his tortured back, raking hard and leaving trails of throbbing fire and pain. He does it again, delving deeper into the abused skin, just to prove he can hurt the poor boy as much as he wants. The people roared in delight, Sirius' ears burning and heart throbbing so fast in his chest.

But Remus still didn't give in to what they wanted, and Sirius was grateful for that.

Remus felt pain in his hands because of the continued frictions with the chains. At least they'll go numb soon, and he wished that the other parts of his body would be as lucky. The older Malfoy was making his way now towards the center post, and unlocked the chain on Remus' wrists, earning jeers and boos from the crowd. All of a sudden Sirius found himself making his way down the aisle.

He did make a promise, after all…

Remus felt like he was going to fall down on his knees from exhaustion, but even that he wasn't allowed to do. The older Malfoy grabbed his collar, keeping him upright and was breathing in his ear angrily,

"Be thankful, boy, that you are to be my son's possession, or else you would have kissed your life goodbye." He hissed.

"Then… why don't… you finish me… already?" Remus whispered despite the white-hot pain of his back.

He's been living in hell anyway…

"Shut up you damn slave…" The older Malfoy hit Remus across the cheek, drawing a long red swollen line on his right chin. He dragged Remus towards Lucius, and then stopped when he saw that his son was having a staring contest with a raven-haired boy.

"Lucius Malfoy, I challenge you to a Wizard Duel…" Sirius hissed, dark gray eyes without the slightest hint of fear or hesitation. All eyes were turned to the two fifteen year-olds of them now, watching the two in interest and curiosity, sadism forgotten for a moment. "Don't dare back out, you coward…"

"Sirius Black, what in filthy disgrace are you doing?!" His mother hissed at him, yet Sirius completely ignored her.

Lucius studied the rugged handsome boy before him and smirked. "I never back out of any fight, Black…" he tilted his head, " Although, Black… Why all of a sudden? I daresay…" Lucius' eyes wandered to Remus, who had his head down. "What is my profit from this, then, Black?"

Sirius ignored the smug look Lucius was giving him. "Everything that I am going to gain as a Black, all the treasures I have and the promise to never return to Hogwarts again…"

Lucius' eyebrow jerked up at this, face obviously shocked and pleased at this proposal. "Good enough of a deal… And what if I lose?" He drawled.

"I will own Remus, and you will never lay your hands on him ever again." Sirius stated simply. At this words Remus snapped his head up and met with a pair of intense, stunning gray eyes that made him taken aback. Those eyes were comforting yet mischief-commanding set against ivory skin and dark hair that fell in casual elegance over his face. And at that moment, he wanted this boy to own him…

"Alright then Black, shall we?" Lucius smirked, a spark of maliciousness in his eyes.

TBC

A/N: Ok I'm sick… -shakes head- poor Remus… go Sirius to the rescue… XD but heh, I enjoyed writing it, so there… anyway, should I continue? It'll be bloody brilliant if you'd review!

Click that little button on the lower left saying 'submit review', 'kay?


End file.
